


Broken Promises

by MakingStarsShine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Cisco dies, Hurt No Comfort, I CAN DEFINITELY DO SAD, Other, Reader Insert, accept you and Barry, everyone dies, request fic, they wanted it to be sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingStarsShine/pseuds/MakingStarsShine
Summary: This was an anonymous request for: “Hi! May i ask for  a cisco x reader with this prompt “It wouldn’t be the first time you broke a promise.”?  Can it have angst, and if possible a sad ending? Thank you.” So under those requirements, I just sorta winged it (wung it?) and this is what happened. Hope you all like it!





	

“Y/N, I promise you, we will fix this,” Cisco said, his hands holding tight to yours as you stood before him, afraid that you might fade away again at any moment.

 

 

“Don’t,” you replied, shaking your head sadly, “don’t say you promise, unless you already know how to fix it.” You swallowed the lump in your throat, squeezing his hands tighter, a slight but insistent tugging sensation in your gut telling you, that it wouldn’t be long now. You’d known Cisco your whole life, and yet every time you saw him it felt like the first time. You weren’t a meta human exactly, in fact you weren’t really human at all technically, only when you materialized in this plane were you in human form. The people of this world didn’t quite have a name for what you were, but Cisco called you his Angel.

 

You were from the seventh dimension, a place that was hard for you to describe in words, and impossible to show anyone in anything other than abstract ideas, but Cisco seemed to understand it all well enough. His powers gave him the ability to feel the frequency at which you vibrated, and as such could almost comprehend where your more permanent home was. But in this world, you appeared as an ordinary human, and the times when you were able to come here were your most favorite, because you could spend time with Cisco. The trouble with your time in this plane, was that you could never stay for very long, and after a month or so, you were always, inevitably, pulled back into your dimension where you were stuck for the next three years until you could materialize in this one again.

 

 

Cisco pulled your hands up to his lips, kissing your knuckles softly, “Y/N,” he said the name you’d chosen for yourself the first time you’d met him, “I’m gonna figure this out, there has to be some way to keep you here, and if anyone can do it, it’s gotta be me, I mean I’m the guy who controls the vibrations of the multiverse, I’ve gotta be able to control yours somehow.”

 

 

You shook your head again, “But we haven’t figured it out yet,” you reminded him, your voice shaking from unshed tears, “and I’m afraid Cisco…I’m afraid that one day, you’re gonna get tired of waiting, and tired of fighting this, and you’re gonna forget me-”

 

 

“I am NOT going to forget you,” he assured you firmly, “I can promise you that, I will never forget you Y/N, not as long as I draw breath.”

 

 

Your tears began to fall now, the tug inside you growing stronger, the pull to your dimension already growing too strong to fight. “All these promises you’re making,” you cried quietly, “you can’t keep them Cisco, you shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep.”

 

 

Cisco opened his mouth to say something, probably to argue that he would keep his promises, he was so very stubborn that way. Instead of speaking though, he closed his mouth after a moment, deciding that wasting your last precious moments together bickering about his promises was stupid, and pulling you firmly into his arms. “Y/N, you are the most amazing person I have met in my entire life, and no matter how afraid you are, or how hard it is for you to leave, I will always be here when you come back, and I will always, always love you, no matter what happens, no matter how long you’re gone.” He squeezed you tight against him, memorizing the smell of your hair, the shape of your body against his, the warmth of your skin. “And that is a promise I will absolutely keep, I swear on my life I will.”

 

 

You cried against him, wanting to cling to him but already feeling your body beginning to deteriorate, to fade from this existence into a more cosmic state of being. With your last breath of this visit, you whispered “I love you Cisco,” and then with that, you were gone, or at the very least no longer physically tangible.

 

 

 

Your time in your home dimension felt at once agonizingly slow, and impossibly fast. When you materialized again, it was right where you had left before, your skin warmed with the ghost of Cisco’s embrace, despite the time that had passed. Star Labs hadn’t changed much, but it seemed colder as you walked the halls in search of him, and darker in a way that you couldn’t put your finger on. When you entered the cortex, you found it empty, the med lab was the same way, and Cisco’s workshop. It wasn’t until you went to the basement, a spark of fear gnawing at your gut, that you found  anyone. The someone you found, was Barry. He was alone, standing in the area that the false Wells had used as a morgue. He didn’t seem to realize anyone was near until you spoke his name. When he looked up at you, he went still for a moment, then he laughed, a small bitter little sound.

 

 

“You’re back,” he stated quietly, his eyes glittering with tears, “He said you would be back soon…he hoped it would be sooner but…I guess you don’t really have control over that do you?”

 

 

You shook your head, eyeing him suspiciously. “Barry,” you said hesitantly, suddenly feeling dizzy as your fear blossomed up into your chest, “where is everyone?”

 

 

He smiled, a twisted, sad little smile, before gesturing around at the refrigerated drawers, “They’re all here,” he said, his voice shaking as he spoke, “this is Caitlin,” he pointed to a drawer, “this is Iris, Joe is right next to her, and Wally,” he stopped, his hands wrapping around the handle of the last drawer, his entire arm shaking as he looked at you with broken eyes, “and this, is Cisco.” gripped the drawer handle tight, debating whether to open it or not. In the end, he let go, patting the outside before he collapsed to the floor in tears. “I uh…I couldn’t save them y’see? This…this speedster came to challenge me, and I…I tried to fight him, I really did, but uh…he was a lot stronger than me. So when I started going down, the others came to help, right? Well this speedster didn’t like that at all, so…so…he uh…he ki-” he stopped then, unable to continued as he made an angry wounded noise that echoed through the morgue. After a moment, he took a breath, composing himself just enough to finish, “He killed them all, one by one, right in front of me.”

 

 

You didn’t know how to respond, you felt numb all over, and yet you were in agony. You collapsed beside Barry, your heart beating too fast for you to stand it. This wasn’t right, Cisco had promised, he would be here when you came back! You could hear his voice in your head, echoing, “ _I will always be here when you come back, and I will always, always love you, no matter what happens, no matter how long you’re gone.”_ You had warned him about making promises he couldn’t keep, but you hadn’t anticipated this would be one of them.

 

 

“I’m sorry,” You heard the words, and for a split second, you saw a glimpse of Cisco, looking down at you with sad eyes as he apologized.

 

 

“It wouldn’t be the first time you broke a promise,” you replied bitterly, wanting to scream and yell and destroy anything you could get your hands on.

 

 

“What?” Barry asked from beside you, “what do you mean Y/N?”

 

 

You blinked at him, realizing he’d been the one to say he was sorry. You shook your head and shrugged, “Nothing…nevermind I…I wasn’t talking to you.”

 

 

For a moment he seemed confused, then realization dawned on his face, and he nodded. “I’m sorry,” he said again, “he did mention he’d almost figured out how to keep you in this dimension, just before he…well, you know.”

 

 

You stared at Barry blankly, your heart already tearing at your chest seeming to stop and shudder at his words. You had both been so close to being together. You turned away from Barry, staring at the cold, gray wall across the room. You longed to be able to control your shifting, because at that moment, you wanted nothing more than to fade away into your cosmic existence, at least then you wouldn’t be able to feel this pain inside you, you would barely feel anything at all….


End file.
